LA CRUZADA
by ARTHOR 360
Summary: dos mundos se enfrentan en busca de un gran tesoro,la pregunta es quien ganara los piratas o los ninja sea como sea la gran batalla comienza
1. chapter 1

capitulo1:Óbito vs kuroigue

este es mi primera historia no se si es buena o no ustedes deciden

cualquier recomedacion

En un remoto lugar del mar un barco avanza rápida mente asía una isla cercana después de un par de horas sale del barco quien lo timoneaba que no era nadie mas que el temido barbanegra teach que avanza con una mirada confiada y una sonrisa que muestra su gran felicidad camina tranquilamente así a unos arboles que había cerca de la playa, pasando los arboles el ve un inmenso bosque y dice en vos alta.

Teach: parece que la caminata no sera corta mas vale que valga la pena-

Teach continua su camino a travesando el gran bosque después de un par horas de caminata por fin llega a su destino un pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque teach lo ve y grita

Teach: POR FIN !!!!,YA ERA HORA!

Teach camina lenta mente a el pueblo debido a que ya estaba cansado después de esa caminata,pero al llegar al pueblo seda cuenta que no ay nadie en el pueblo ni una sola persona el sigue caminando asta que encuentra una caverna decide entrar para revisar si avía alguien,el ve que tampoco había nadie el la taberna voltea a la barra,específicamente el sake que había en la mesa .

Teach: me pregunto si alguien se molestara si tomo un trago zehahahahahaha

El se aserca ala barra y toma una botella que se toma de un solo trago después de eso lanza la botella a una pared y la rompe en pedazos el sale de la caverna pero de pronto se queda quieto y su es presión cambia de una sonrisa a una mirada de seria ,mira al cielo y no nota nada,mira a los edificios y tampoco nota nada,inusual el sale y camina pero continua con su mirada seria, camina y llega a un edificio grande de madera se acerca a la puerta percatándose de que esta abierta al entrar ve una grotesca escena un montón de gente muerta tirada en el piso el los vio sin decir nada camino sobre ellos pisándolos en algunas ocasiones el se acercó a una mesa que al lado tenia una cadáver sentado en una silla al hombre paresia que le rompieron el cuello de un giro, su cara tenia una expresión de sorpresa que hizo de teach se riera un poco.

Teach: zehahahah pobre tipo ni supo que le paso

El vio la mesa y vio que avía unos sobres blancos tomo uno y lo abrió en el había una carta y un mapa que tenia un lugar marcado el lee la carta y luego la mete en el sobre que luego mete en su bolsillo el se acerca a ala salida mientras camina ve aun tipo arrastrándose así a el.

Moribundo: por..por favor ayu...da

El hombre panas podía hablar noto que tenia varios agujeros en la espada y las manos manchadas de su sangre parecía que se avía sacado un cuchillo o algo de la espalda,Teach lo vio no le dio mucha importancia ya que sabia que no duraría mas de unos minutos pero al recordar la sensación de antes le pregunto.

Teach: ¿que paso aquí ?

Moribundo: oooo...hombre, un hombre con una mascara

Teach: ¿un hombre con mascara hizo esto?

Moribundo: s...i

El tipo apenas termino la oración bajo la cabeza muriendo como las otras personas de ese cuarto, teach no le dio importancia y salio de el edificio camino por la calle de tierra cuando escucho una voz

Voz misteriosa: parece que me falto uno

Teach voltea y ve aun hombre con una mascara y un especie de ventilador gigante en su espalda, teach lo ve sonríe y dice

Teach: parece que tu eres el tipo de la mascara ¿no? ¿Quien eres?

Hombre de la mascara:no necesitas saberlo pero ya que morirás en unos instantes me llamo óbito, óbito uchiha

Ambos se ven y en el ambiente se siente la tensión, teach ríe y dice

Teach: veo que tu también vas por el tesoro ¿para que podría querer lo un tipo como tu?

Óbito: lo necesitó para cambiar a el mundo y no permitiré que una basura como tu se interponga en mi camino,ENTENDISTEIS!!!

Teach se molesta y le grita

Teach: EEEEE MALDITO SABES A QUIEN LE HABLAS!!!!!!!!!!!

Óbito ríe y dice tranquila mente

Obito : ha ha ha ha ha, a un estúpido me parece

Teah se molesta y saca un arma de su abrigo y le dispara a óbito pero el tranquilamente toma la bala con una mano

Óbito : ¿en serio, esto el lo mejor que tienes?

Dice mientras tira la bala al suelo

Teach ríe y dice

Teach :zehahahaha no es esto -de su mano sale un especie de humo negro- Teach levanta la mano y grita !!HOYO NEGRO!!

óbito sintió que que su cuerpo era atraído por la mano de Teach, el es jalado por una fueraza misteriosa y va en dirección a Teach que lo espera con su otra mano preparada para darle un buen golpe, pero de pronto el cuerpo de óbito es absorbido por un agujero de la mascara y desaparece, lo cual asé enojar a Teach.

Teach: EEEEEE...DONDES ESTAS MALDITO INFELIZ!!!!!!!

entonces Teach siente un golpe en su espalda que lo saca volando asía una pared cercana rompiéndola y dejando a Teach inmóvil.

Óbito : maldito,parece que tenía razón un estupidp

Óbito camina pero a los pocos pasos oye la vos de Teach

Teach: siente el poder de la gura gura nomi

Óbito : QUE!!!!!!

Obito voltea rápidamente y mira a Teach que se acerca rápida mente así a óbito con una esfera semi-trasparente en su mano óbito por instinto se hizo intangible y así el ataque de barba negra no tuvo efecto en el, pero el golpe hizo pedazos casi todo el pueblo lo que asusto a óbito.

Óbito: qui... ¿Quien eres?

Teach: zehahahaha mi nombre es MARSHALL D.TEACH mejor conocido como barba negra EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS ZAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Óbito: bien "rey de los piratas" no me subestimes que aun tengo unos trucos,PREPARATE!!!!!

Óbito asé una posición de manos y dice JUTSU DE FUEGO: BOLA DE FUEGO!!!!!!! la cual es absorbida por la mano de Teach

Teach: tu fuego no es nada comparado con lo que e enfrentado antes,así que lanzame todo el fuego que quieras, yo soy la oscuridad ,HOYÓ NEGRO!!!!!!!

Teach toca el piso y la oscuridad empieza a recorrer el área del pueblo absorbiendo todo ,óbito rápida mente salta sobre unos de los edificios en toses Teach usando la gura gura nomi destruye el edificio asiendo caer a óbito, óbito de la nada se teletrasporta justo atrás de de Teach cuando iba a golpearlo teach se voltea y lo golpea con un golpe de la gura gura nomi que deja en el suelo a óbito.

Óbito: argh ¿que clase de jutsu es ese?

Teach: zehahaha no se que sea un jutsu, pero sebe que no tienes idea de mi poder,te lo enseñare

Teach en la mano izquierda se lleno de oscuridad y en la derecha se formo una esfera semi-trasparente, el lo miro y dijo

Teach: zehahahaha tengo el poder de la yami yami y la gura gura soy el pirata mas poderoso del mundo no ay nadie que me pueda vencer zehahahahahaha

Óbito se levanta del suelo y dice

Óbito: bien parece que no podre jugar contigo mas tiempo

Óbito corre asía el, Teach se ríe y se prepara para golpear a óbito pero cuando se lo iba a golpear se da cuenta que el golpe lo atraviesa óbito saca su abanico y lo usa para golpear a Teach el cual sale disparado al suelo donde se queja por el dolor óbito salta y asé otra pose de manos y grita JUTSU DE FUEGO: CANTO DE DRAGÓN el cual imparta a Teach el cual da giros en el el piso para tratar de apagarse cuando lo logra se pone de pie y dice.

Teach: argh que diablos fue eso, te di lo puedo asegurar ,maldito

Óbito ríe y dice mientras empuja un poco su mascara a su cara

Óbito: este es el poder de mi Mangekyou Sharingan, ahora prepararé a morir

Óbito se prepara para a ser una posición de manos cuando Teach usando sus manos jalando el aire así a abajo provocando un enorme terremoto que hunde todos los escombros de el pequeño pueblo hundiendo en el proceso a óbito, cuando la tierra dejo de moverse se ve que no quedo nada del pequeño pueblo mas que una nube de polvo Teach mira que no ay nada mas que polvo dice.

Teach: nada mal ,pero no ay nadie que pueda conmigo zehahahaha

Mientras Teach ríe siente un temblor, pequeño como para ser echo por el de repente de la tierra aparece un enorme monstruo que ruge furioso y Teach se asusta ,llaque el monstruo es inmenso pero luego se asusta mas viendo que en la cabeza del monstruo esta óbito un una parte de su mascara rota que deja de ver su otro ojo de color morado en espiral

Teach: q...q...q...que es eso!!!!!!!!

Óbito lo mira y le dice

Óbito: JUTSU DE HECHICERO: ESTATUA DEMONIACA, ahora siente el poder de EL RINEGAN!!!!

La estatua demoniaca lanza su gran mano así a Teach el cual la intercepta por un golpe de la gura gura nomi, teach se aleja un poco y ríe

Óbito: ¿que puede ser tan gracioso?

Teach: zehahahaha dime algo adonde crees que que fueron las cosas que absorbió mi oscuridad ehhhhh

Teach entonces libera una enorme torre de oscuridad de su espalda y grita LIBERACIÓN!!!!!! De la torre sale todos lo escombros absorbidos por la oscuridad golpeando a óbito y ala estatua uno de los escombros golpea a óbito y el cae de la estatua directo a el suelo lo que le rompe su mascara por completo a óbito, rápidamente Teach usa su oyó negro para atraer a óbito pero Teach olvida que la estatua esta ay la cual lanza su mano a asía el, Teach se percata y lanza a óbito al suelo y usando ambas manos golpea a el pecho de la estatua demoniaca la cual cae al suelo dejando una enorme bola de humo cuando Teach voltea a ver a óbito pero no lo ve, cuando siente un dolor en la espalda y ve a óbito con una enorme estrella de metal atravesando su corazón asiendo que el pecho de Teach se llene de sangre.

Teach: argh mal...dito, argh zehahahaha estuve... Ser...caah

Teach cae al suelo derrotado, óbito ve su cadáver en el piso mientras el mientras escupe sangre

Óbito: si no fueras tan confiado, tal ves podrías a averme ganado

Óbito se va de la escena cojeando un poco y sacando sangre de sus heridas

Mientras de los arboles cercanos alguien ve a óbito caminar

Desconocido: hehehehe estúpido kuroigue de viste darte cuenta que estos tipos son mas fuertes de lo que parecen, no de viste confiarte, bueno conmigo no tendrán la misma suerte hehehehehe

FIN????


	2. capitulo 2

Un dúo poderoso y un estraño enemigo

Tras la muerte de Teach óbito caminaba por el destruido pueblo que quedo reducido a pedazos, óbito se sentía muy débil después de esa gran batalla, no creía que la gente de este mundo fuera tan fuerte, aun que las palabras de Teach aún estaban en su mente.

—¿yami yami nomi,gura gura nomi?— El no tenía idea que eran, pero sabia que le dieron a el ese gran poder, se preguntaba si abría mas gente como el,si lo avía tendría que ser muy precavido,el continuo su camino por los restos del pueblo y de la batalla,pero aun que sabia que no quedaba nadie del pueblo óbito no paraba de voltear ya que mientras caminaba se sentía observado por alguien,pero sabia que teniendo el sharingan y el rinegan captaría el chakra de cualquiera así que sorprenderlo seria algo imposible, o eso creía el.

—Oye tu!!—Óbito escucho el grito de alguien así que rápidamente saco su abanico de su espalda pero al tomarlo su cuerpo no podía moverse,no importaba cuanto lo intentara simple mente no se movía.

—¿Que es esto, un genjutsu?— óbito estaba confundido por que no percibió ningún chakra cerca pero lo que mas lo confundió fue que su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo dando la vuelta y entonces lo vio, era un tipo bastante...raro, tenia un abrigo de plumas rosas,un pantalón rosa con rayas de un rosa mas oscuro,unas zapatillas negras,una camisa con mangas abierta que dejaba ver su pecho y por último unas gafas rojas que cubrían sus ojos, a óbito le causo un poco de preocupación, no solo fue su apariencia sino también su gran y sádica sonrisa, por un momento pensó que era un payaso o algo similar pero al darse cuenta que este tipo lo inmovilizó se dio cuenta lo peligroso que era , ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos asta que el tipo raro hablo.

—Tranquilo, no quiero pelear solo vine a hablar— después de decir eso movió sus dedos y óbito logro moverse nuevamente,óbito se sorprendió de lo que dijo pero seguía preparado por si caso al tipo se le ocurría algo, aunque sabia que en el estado en el que estaba si tenia un poder parecido al de Teach no podría vencerlo.

—¿Quien eres?— le pregunto óbito frío y cortante, el tipo río y le respondió.

— Fuffuffuffuffu mi nombre es donquixote doflamingo y veo que tu no eres de este mundo ¿verdad? Quiero saber de donde viniste, tu y tus amigos.

Pasaron muchas cosas por su cabeza es ese momento, como sabía que el no era de este mundo,a que amigos se refería,aun así el le respondió con un poco de preocupación.

—No estoy seguro, recuerdo un destello de luz y luego desperté en una isla no muy lejos de aquí ,cuando desperté frente a mi había un hombre que estaba parado mirandome el me dijo que este no era mi mundo y también que si quería regresar tendría que encontrar una especie de tesoro y que en esta isla en contraria la respuesta así que vine aquí — le dijo óbito a doflamingo que estaba sentado sobre una roca.

—¿ por casualidad ,el hombre que viste no era un tipo con una túnica negra que le cubría la cara?— le pregunto doflamingo.

—si ¿como lo sabes? Óbito pregunto con curiosidad.

—hace un par de días un hombre con túnica apareció de la nada enfrente de los lideres del gobierno de este mundo y nos dijo de unas personas poderosas aparecerían en busca de un gran poder,al principio pensaron que era una broma pero después que el tipo desapareció frente a ellos,ordenaron que los buscáramos a todos ustedes claro a mi me intereso mas buscar el gran poder pero Teach llego primero,hablando de eso creo que debo agradecerte por quitarme un problema de la espalda.

—¿Tu lo conocías?—le pregunto óbito a doflamingo

—Algo, no eramos amigos pero por un tiempo estábamos del mismo lado, asta que decidió traicionarnos,ese maldito curioso poder es el que tienes,Teach fue por un tiempo el fue temido por ser uno de los mas fuerte del mundo ni yo hubiera podido vencerlo,con el poder que tenia esas frutas que consumió eran todo un problema pero gracias a ti ese problema se solucionó Fuffuffuffuffu — dijo muy alegre mente doflamingo.

—¿frutas?—dijo confundido óbito ya que le que dijo no parecía tener sentido.

— ¿tu no sabes lo que son las akuma no mis verdad? bueno si lo quieres saber las akuma no mis o frutas del diablo son como su nombre lo dice son frutas pero la diferencia es que al comer una dependiendo cual sea te da una habilidad la cual puede darte un gran poder o un ser inservible,Teach tubo la ventaja de tener dos frutas aun nadie sabe como, pero gracias a esa misteriosa habilidad el es la primera persona en tener dos frutas la yami yami y la gura gura, una poderosa combinación.

—Y supongo que tu también tienes una verdad — dijo mas afirmando que preguntando.

— Fuffuffuffuffu así es, yo soy el usuario de la ito ito no mi que me concede el poder de controlar ala gente como si me tratara de un titiritero, Fuffuffuffuffu tal como la utilice contigo recuerdas Fuffuffuffuffu—dijo doflamingo riendo como loco claro que a óbito no le causo ni la mas mínima gracia.

—maldito—óbito se molesto del comentario pero lo dejo pasar ya que en pocos minutos sus heridas serian sanadas debido a su factor de curación, doflamingo se le quedo mirando directa mente a sus ojos que eran de distinta forma y color el izquierdo era rojo con aspas negras y el derecho morado con una espiral negra.

Recuerdo que le hablaste a Teach de tus ojos,¿supongo que no son solo una decoración? ¿Verdad? Le pregunto doflamingo a óbito

Óbito sonríe dando a entender que tenia razón óbito abrió mas sus ojos, el izquierdo empezó a girar y luego por alguna razón se trasformo de ser una aspa de 3 puntas se convirtió en una especie de estrella de tres puntas que asían un círculo,el lo uso para mirar directa mente a doflamingo,aunque óbito parecía confiado doflamingo no mostró ni el mas mínimo cambio de es presión

—sharingan y rinegan alguien como tu no entendería el gran poder que poseo limitante a saber que estos ojos me asen uno de los seres mas poderoso de mi mundo— óbito le presumió sus poderoso ojos a doflamingo el cual ni se inmutó solo se quedo mirando con su ya algo molesta sonrisa

—Interesante—dijo sin dejar de sonreír

—Oooo pero donde están mis modales ya me presente y no pregunte tu nombre— después de eso le hizo un gesto con la mano de responder a óbito, el cual respondió

—Óbito,óbito uchiha —óbito y doflamingo se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos minutos de repente doflamingo se puso de pie

—óbito te tengo una propuesta que podría ser interesante que tal si hacemos equipo ehhhh tu tienes un gran poder pero solo no duraras mucho tiempo piensa lo,juntos no habrá nadie que pueda vencernos, juntos seremos invencibles ¿que opinas?, Fuffuffuffuffu — doflamingo se le quedo mirando a óbito esperando su respuesta,óbito se quedo pensando en la propuesta de doflamingo aun que no le daba buena espina sabia que el tenia razón, lo medito por unos segundos y luego lo asimiló después de dar un suspiro de fastidio le dijo

—... Bien aceptó tu propuesta— doflamingo le estiro la mano en señal de confianza pero seguía con su sonrisa, óbito aunque desconfiado se la estrecho

— ¿y bien cual es el plan ehhh?— pregunto óbito después de separar sus manos

—primero volvamos al cuerpo de Teach por el sobre que tenia,puede que ay este la localización de el tesoro— le responde

—si sabias que lo necesitábamos por que no lo tomaste antes de hablarme—le pregunta un poco molesto

— Fuffuffuffuffu no quería perderte el paso,bien tenemos de ir por ella así que dejemos de hablar y caminemos —le respondió a óbito ,después de eso el se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar así el cuerpo de Teach

Óbito empezó a arrepentirse de aliarse con el pero sin decir nada comenzó a caminar así a donde había estado el pueblo,después de un rato llegaron a donde estaba el cuerpo de Teach,doflamingo se acercó a tomar el sobre no sin antes reírse de Teach por haber sido vencido por óbito,busco el sobre dentro de la chaqueta negra del ya sin vida barba negra después de un rato se levanta con la carta en la mano la cual muestra a óbito

—Bien aquí esta la carta vamo...— doflamingo fue callado por óbito que miraba asía todos lados, de la nada empuja a doflamingo y el salta evitando unos kunais que iban directo a ellos.

—Eso estuvo cerca no lo crees Fuffuffuffuffu —dijo doflamingo riendo como si fuera un chiste y otra vez es el único que ríe.

—Enserio pensaste que podrías sorprenderme me subestimas serpiente rastrera,MUESTRA TE!!—dijo óbito mientras que doflamingo se preguntaba a quien le hablaba.

—Je je je parece que lograssste ver miss kunaisss,bueno no esperaba menosss de alguien que posssé el un ssharingan y el Rinnegan aun que estoy impresionado—les dice un hombre aun mas raro que doflamingo y eso es decir mucho

—OROCHIMARU!!!!— le grita óbito a el tipo raro el cual sonríe y se ve como lame sus dientes con su anormal mente larga lengua

—¿Supongo que tu, quieres la carta no? Tendrás que buscar otra por que esta es nuestra no tengo interés en pelear contigo,así que mejor vete no tengo tiempo que perder contigo,vuelve a tu madriguera—le dice muy confiado de si mismo, claro después de derrotar a Teach derrotarlo seria fácil aun mas con doflamingo de su lado

— !!!Fuffuffuffuffu!!! —doflamingo ríe por alguna rara y misteriosa razón (tal ves sea el chiste de la madriguera o que el esta loco, no lo se)

—No te confíesss pues aun tengo varios trucosss ocultos je je je je ahora prepara...—orochimaru fue interrumpido por doflamingo que lo parte en dos con sus afinados hilos tirando su cuerpo partido en dos por la cintura

—Bien parece que gane Fuffuffuffuffu — doflamingo ríe por su victoria pero óbito le dice

—Este tipo no es tan fácil de matar así que trata de tomarte esto en serio— óbito toma su abanico y se prepara,doflamingo solo se voltea a ver los pedazos que quedaron de orochimaru para su sorpresa ay estaba el uniendo su corte con serpientes,después de unirse y incorporase y ve tranquila mente a sus oponentes.

—Bien mi turno— orochimaru lanza sus manos asía ellos óbito se cubre con su abanico y doflamingo usa su hiló para cortar el brazo, en el momento que el brazo de orochimaru toma el abanico de óbito doflamingo lo corta con sus hilos despues de eso voltea a ver a orochimaru que esta reconectando sus brazos

—¿No puedes a ser otra cosa que no sea cortarlo?—le dice óbito

—Fuffuffuffuffu solo observa, HILO BALA!!!—doflamingo pone sus manos enfrente de sus dedos índices dispara varios hilos en forma de bala que atraviesan a orochimaru en ese momento óbito aprovecha la oportunidad de que orochimaru esta distraído para trasportarse atrás de orochimaru para luego golpearlo con el abanico y mandarlo lejos lanzándolo de un gran golpe a el suelo

—Bien acabemos con el — ambos se apresuraron a atacar a orochimaru que intentaba levantarse

—Je je je veamos que les parece esto— orochimaru saca un pergamino con 4 sellos los cuales pone en el suelo y después de a ser una posición de manos grita— RESURRECCIÓN IMPURA!!!

Del suelo salen 4 ataúdes de piedra en ese momento óbito y doflamingo se detiene de repente, los ataúdes se abren mostrando a 4 hombres su apariencia era rara su cara tenia cicatrices como si su cara es tuviera hecha de piedra y sus ojos eran negros con sus pupilar de sus respectivos colores no parecían tener vida alguna pero ay esta los 4 miraban a óbito y doflamingo,mientras orochimaru tomaba un pedazo de papel que atravesaban sus cabezas luego se alejo un poco y se preparo para ver el show.

—Bonitosss recuerdosss óbito je je je— decía orochimaru burlándose de el.

—Óbito ellos quienes son— le pregunta doflamingo a óbito quien parecía preocupado

—s..son los 4 anteriores hokages—óbito lo dijo algo nervioso mientras miraba a uno de ellos — SENSEI—pensaba óbito mientras lo miraba que no era otro que su antiguo maestro el 4to hokage.

—Hokage...y supongo por tu expresión que tiene un gran poder ¿no?—preguntaba doflamingo que no tenia ni idea de quienes eran ellos

—Bien para que te des una idea son unos de los mas poderosos de mi mundo,si no te pones serio, te mataran—le dijo óbito a doflamingo que no quitó su sonrisa de su cara el uso nueva mente sus balas de hilo contra ellos que no hizo mas que atravesarlos sus expresiones no cambiaron nada

—Eso no servirá contra ellos, ya están muertos así que no les ases nada con atravesarlos o cortarlos—le dice óbito y por primera ves doflamingo cambia su expresión a una de enojo.

—Eso debería a ver sido lo primero que me contaras de ellos maldito estu...—doflamingo es interrumpido por uno de los... ¿zombis? Que orochimaru invoco este tenia una especie de capa blanca con llamas rojas dibujadas en ella y tenia el cabello amarillo ,doflamingo no fue capas de ver lo por lo rápido que se movía este tipo cuando reaccionó ya estaba tirado en el piso cuando se levanto pudo ver que una ola gigante se dirigía asía el,sobre ella se podía ver a otro de ellos este tenia el cabello gris y a diferencia de el otro este tenia una especie de armadura azul y unas rallas rojas pintadas en la cara,doflamingo usando sus hilos corto por la mitad a la ola y a el tipo del caballo gris volteo a ver a óbito que estaba peleando contra los otros dos un hombre joven y un aciano, el joven tenia un cabello castaño y una armadura similar a la del tipo con cabello gris solo que esta era roja y el viejo también tenia un traje mas delgado que el de los demás además de un casco parecido al de un samurái también traía una especie de bastón largo y muy grueso que usaba para romper la defensa de óbito pero el usa su abanico para defenderse de los golpes mientras el de armadura roja también golpeaba el abanico con el solo efecto de a ser lo retroceder óbito sabe que a este paso no podrá vencerlo.

—JUTSU DE FUEGO :FLOR DEL FENIX!!!!!!!—óbito lanza su ataque a sus oponentes a siendolos retroceder.

—EEEE DOFLAMINGO!!!—le grita óbito a doflamingo para llamar su atención

Doflamingo lo oye y de un salto llega a un lado de el

—Bien te pondré al corriente con ellos, nos enfrentamos a los hakages algunos de los mas fuertes en todo el mundo el de traje rojo es el 1ro,el azul es el 2do,el de traje negro es el 3ro y el 4to es el de cabello amarillo supongo que a este punto, ya te as dado cuenta de su poder, como detenerlos te preguntarás bien ,no podemos ellos ya están muertos nada que les hagamos funcionara con ellos tenemos que contenerlos mientras nos encargamos de orochimaru, ¿alguna idea?—le pregunta óbito para su sorpresa doflamingo volvió a sonreír.

—De hecho si tengo una idea Fuffuffuffuffu — le respondió a óbito que parecía muy sorprendido de que el tuviera una idea no parecía ser el tipo de persona que sabe de estrategias.

Doflamingo se eleva al cielo sorprendiendo a óbito, donde dispara sus balas de hilos asía los hokages, los disparos no tenían ningún efecto, el 3ro uso un ataque de fuego pero doflamingo solamente lo esquivo al igual que todos los kunais que le lanzaban la agilidad de doflamingo era inhumana óbito uso su sharingan para buscar a orochimaru que se avía escondido bajo tierra mientras todos se peleaban entre si,pero óbito se descuido y no vio que que el 1ro se acercaba sobre un dragón hecho de madera que lo golpeo sacandolo volando, el dragón dio la vuelta para volver a embestirlo pero óbito al verlo se hizo intangible evitándolo el 1ro seguía sobre el dragón esperando a que óbito dejara de ser intangible para darle un buen golpe que lo eliminara óbito uso su justu de bola de fuego que golpeo en un costado del dragón que al estar hecho de madera empezó a quemarse por lo que el 1ro tuvo que bajar donde se lanzó sobre óbito para darle un golpe pero, óbito evitaba sus ataquen con su kamui luego de evitar los golpes óbito le dio un puñetazo a el 1ro que no le hizo mucho solamente lo hizo retroceder para legó volver a golpearlo.

—A este paso no podremos vencerlo,EEE DOFLAMINGO MAS VALE QUE USES TU PLAN YA!!!!!!—le grito óbito que intentaba contraatacar al segundo sin ningún resultado positivo.

—No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado—le decía nada preocupado doflamingo que sintió un dolor en el hombro al voltear vio un kunai, pero este era diferente mas grande y parecía tener algo escrito en la empuñadura ,doflamingo lo tomo para sacarlo pero en ese momento el 4to apareció tomando al kunai dando un giro en el aire y dándole una patada a doflamingo que lo mando directo al suelo cuando doflamingo se levando vio al 3r y al 2do acercándose por los lados y el 4to que caía así el con una especie de esfera giratoria de color azul claro en una de sus manos doflamingo intento moverse pero el lo que se movía el 2do y el 3ro con kunais en sus manos le cortaron la cabeza óbito que vio todo se sorprendió y sabia que tendría que irse por que no podría vencerlos solo pero es ese momento unos hilos jalaron a el 1ro mandándolo directa mente asía donde estaban los otros 3 Hokages golpeándolos con el, óbito voltea asía donde están los hilos y lo ve parado con su gran sonrisa en toda su cara.

— Fuffuffuffuffu — doflamingo se reía,óbito no entendía que paso pero al voltear a donde estaba el cuerpo pero vio aún doflamingo sin cabeza con las manos asía enfrente donde los 4 hokages eran inmovilizados con sus hilos.

—Que te parece mi caballero negro eee una copia exacta mía pero bueno comenzamos con el plan para detenerlos— le dijo a óbito que le respondió sorprendido.

—¿Ese no es tu plan para detenerlos?—el pensaba que ese era el plan de doflamingo pero estaba equivocado le demuestra doflamingo.

— Fuffuffuffuffu no,es este JAULA DE PÁJAROS!!!!!!—de repente el clon de hilos de doflamingo se empieza a deshacer en muchos hilos que pronto asen una gran jaula que rodea a los hokages, el 2do se abalanzó asía ellos pero no logro pasar y uno de sus brazos fue amputado pero siendo un retornado se regeneró en segundos.

—Bien listo,ahora,¿cual es el plan? —le pregunta a óbito que seguía mirando la jaula.

¿Estas seguro que no pueden salir de ay?le pregunta ya que siendo los hokages podrían salir en cualquier momento.

—No te preocupes nadie saldrá de esa jaula,amenos que yo muera—responde

En eso de el suelo estirando su cuerpo sale orochimaru como si fuera una serpiente abriendo su boca y sacando a una espada que apunta directo a doflamingo

Doflamingo se cubre con su abrigo y grita ARMAMENTO y su abrigo cambia de color de rosa a un negro metálico orochimaru no le da importancia y intenta atravesarlo pero al tocar el abrigo la espada se parte en dos sorprendiendo a orochimaru en el momento que intentaba retirarse doflamingo lo toma con sus hilos del cuello jalando lo así a el mientras lo tenia en su mano orochimaru le pregunta.

—Imposible comoassss podido romper a kusanagui ¿que clase de poder es este?—le pregunta mientras en estrangulado por doflamingo.

—Que acaso ustedes no saben lo que es el haki, bien deja me mostrartelo—tras decir eso doflamingo se prepara para darle un puñetazo, a pero esta ves con su mano cubierta de un metal negro con ella leda un puñetazo en el estomago que asé que escupa una gran cantidad de sangre y lo manda directo a el suelo.

—¿Haki?—le pregunta óbito a doflamingo el ríe y le contesta.

—Un poder que posen algunas personas de este mundo, luego te lo explicaré—después de consternar vuelve a ver a orochimaru que intenta incorporarse mientras escupe sangre debido al golpe que recibió de parte de doflamingo.

Doflamingo se lanza sobre el dándole una patada que lo manda al aire antes que orochimaru pueda saber que le sucedió óbito lo recibe con una gran bola de fuego que lo lleva directo al suelo, con sus últimas fuerzas orochimaru asé una posición de mano tras eso pone sus manos en el suelo tras gritar—JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!!!! — .

Tras decir eso aparece una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas que usa para intentar golpear a doflamingo pero el lo esquiva,tras a ser lo doflamingo dice — Látigo de Hilo Excesivo!—tras eso de las muñecas salen una gran cantidad de hilos que se entrelazan formando un látigo que luego a se rígido, con el golpea a una de las cabezas la cual es cortada y cae al suelo volviendo se humo,después las otras dos cabezas tratan de morder y tragar a doflamingo pero por sus reflejos es muy difícil alcanzarlo el mientras trata de alcanzarlo el voltea a ver óbito que lo mira desde lo lejos.

—Te vas a quedar ay o me vas a ayudar ehhh—le grita demostrando que no era tal fácil como parecía,óbito se le quedo viendo y entonces hizo una posición de manos y también puso sobre el suelo diciendo —JUTSU DE HECHICERO : ESTATUA

DEMONÍACA invocando al mismo monstruo que que uso contra Teach, el monstruo rugió tan fuerte como pudo asiendo que todo en un radio de varios a kilómetros lo oyera

—EEEE LA MUDA DEL JUBI, IMPOSIBLE!!!!!—grito orochimaru sabiendo que contra eso no podría ganar la estatua empieza a cargar una esfera de color rojo y negro que uso para atacar a la serpiente volviéndola pedazos lanzando a orochimaru al suelo donde doflamingo usando su látigo lo golpeo tirándolo en el piso

—Terminemos con esto de una ves—doflamingo se preparo para eliminar a orochimaru pero fue detenido por óbito que le grito mientras bajaba del jubi que desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Por que—le preguntó el quería matarlo de una ves por todas así que mas vale que sea por una buena razón que lo detiene.

Óbito señala con el dedo a la jaula donde están los hokages que aun tratan de salir sin muchos avances.

—Si orochimaru muere ellos se quedaran para siempre como inmortales tenemos que romper el edo tensei sea como sea—le respondió

—Bien y como lo hacemos— dijo doflamingo

Óbito pensó pero no avía muchas opciones el edo tensei era infalible la única forma de romperlo era si el mismo que lo activo lo desactivada.

—No lo se, tenemos que obligarlo a hacerlo— en el momento que óbito lo dijo doflamingo comenzó a reír

—Dejamelo a mi tengo una idea Fuffuffuffuffu —doflamingo levanto sus manos y dijo con una tranquila vos — Hilo de Parásito—del cielo empezaron a caer varios hilos sobre el cuerpo de orochimaru sin poder controlarse empezó a levantarse y al fin legó de levantarse volteo con óbito.

—Bien que quieres que le haga a ser primero Fuffuffuffuffu — óbito no entendía pero recordó lo doflamingo le dijo de su poder "como si me tratara de titiritero"

—Bien as que haga las mismas posiciones de manos que yo—tras eso empezó a a ser diversas posiciones de manos y doflamingo asía que orochimaru las hiciera después de un rato, termino las posiciones y los voltearon a ver

— No paso nada,hicimos algo mal—lo volteo a ver pero en ese momento los 4 hokages empezaron a brillar doflamingo quito la jaula y por un momento parecía que volvieron ala vida ya que hablaban entre ellos

—Que es lo que paso ,en donde estamos este lugar no parece la aldea—decía algo confundido el 1ro hashirama senju

—parece ser que o través el maldito de orochimaru nos resucitó usando el edo tensei—decía molesto y serio el 2do tobirama senju

—Pero parece ser que se acabó, alguien debió vencer a orochimaru al menos eso es algo bueno para la aldea—dijo serio pero algo triste debido a que aun le tenia aprecio a quien fue su alumno el 3ro hirusen sarutobi

—Valla parece que aquí hubo una batalla espero que no fuéramos nosotros ja ja ja ja—dijo tranquilo y contento el 4to minato namikase

Mientras ellos se elevaban para irse doflamingo y óbito los miraban desde lejos

Doflamingo no sentía nada mas que la gracia que siempre sentía pero óbito miraba con tristeza quien un día fue su maestro en el momento que sus almas dejaban sus cuerpos minato el 4to volteo y ay vio a óbito que lo seguía con la mirada

—O...obito—dijo mientras se desvanecía

—Adiós...sensei—y así desaparecieron

—Bien ¿ya puedo?—preguntaba impacientemente doflamingo que no quería seguir esperando.

—Has lo que quieras,a mi meda igual —respondió con indiferencia

—Bien asta nunca Fuffuffuffuffu — doflamingo se preparaba para matarlo pero es eso orochimaru es un ultimo intento por salvarse, expulso una serpiente de su boca mientras la serpiente huía el cuerpo de orochimaru se desintegraba frente a ellos

—Perfecto parecen que lo volveremos a ver,genial—dijo mostrando lo poco que le importaba.

—Bien así a ¿donde nos vamos e?—le pregunto y doflamingo saco la carta que decía.

Carta.

A quien lo lea

Si deseas poder para tus fines has venido al lugar correcto sigue el mapa que te llevara a la dirección se encuentra escondido el tesoro no es orón ni joyas sino el poder para cumplir todos tus sueños y aspiraciones , si tienes el valor y la fuerza por supuesto debido a que no eres el único que va por el poder no solo gente que quizás conoces si no también seres de otras dimensiones el poder pertenecerá al mas fuerte, y hábil Los estaré esperando con ansias

Buena suerte,la necesitarás

Firma : su apreciable servidor

Doflamingo y óbito miraron el mapa donde venían las coordenadas y la localización exacta de asía donde debían ir

—¿Sabes donde es?— le pregunto óbito ya que era obvio que el no sabia donde estaba

—si esta como a 5 días de aquí, bien vámonos tomaremos el barco de Teach, no creo que a el le importe Fuffuffuffuffu —dijo nueva mente burlándose de Teach

—Y tu no tienes barco,si no tienes ¿como llegaste aquí?—le pregunto

—Volando así llegue y tu—le respondió luego pregunto

— el lugar se veía desde donde desperté así que simplemente me teletrasporte, bien vallamos ya—mientras decía eso óbito generaba lo que parecían ser ramas de su brazo que se entrelazaron formando una mascara blanca como la que Teach había roto.

Óbito miro a doflamingo y le dijo

—Bien, doflamingo vallamos por ese tesoro—

FIN?


End file.
